


Соло Какаши

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Как дрочат шиноби [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Как дрочат ненормальные шиноби: Какаши





	Соло Какаши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solo Autoerotic Dysfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628329) by [chibi_zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe). 



Какаши медленно опустился на кровать, абсолютно голый. Его форма была убрана в корзину для белья, жилет висел на вешалке вместе с хитай-ате, а аккуратно сложенная маска лежала рядом на подушке. Он уже закрыл все окна, опустил жалюзи и задернул шторы, чтобы обеспечить себе полное уединение, и теперь комнату едва освещал лишь мягкий свет настольной лампы. Какаши чувственно провел ладонью по телу, задевая все свои эрогенные зоны. Вечер Дня всех влюбленныз, Какаши, как и следовало ожидать, проводил в одиночестве. Наедине со своим порно, причем сегодня — с девственным порно. О, эта новенькая книжка, с которой еще даже не снята защитная пленка! От одной мысли о том, как он будет вскрывать упаковку, по спине Какаши пробежали мурашки. Он уже вовсю предвкушал этот момент.  
Какаши знал, что друзья и соратники считали его странным, поскольку он был единственным одиноким ниндзя среди всех своих знакомых. Тензо, Гай и Эбису, не сговариваясь, спали с одной и той же миленькой уборщицей; Ирука бороздил просторы популяции конохских матерей-одиночек. Асума и Куренай были сосредоточены только друг на друге, как и Генма с Райдо, и Какаши подозревал, что Ибики и Анко такие же. Он отказывался думать о своих учениках, хотя до ушей доходили кое-какие слухи, что они больше не одиноки. Также шептались про Пятую и ее помощницу, но у Какаши не было никакого желания это подтверждать или опровергать.  
Он посмотрел на запечатанную в целлофан книжку и тихо вздохнул. Погладил обложку и медленно, почти благоговейно поднял ее, чтобы провести чувствительными губами по твердому, запаянному краю упаковки. В нем вспыхнуло желание, когда он, поддразнивая себя, неспешно вскрыл пакет и сделал глубокий вдох, втягивая запах типографской краски и бумаги. Какаши сунул внутрь большой и указательный пальцы, медленно вытаскивая нетронутую никем книгу, а затем позволил пустому использованному пакету упасть на пол, тут же выбросив его из головы. Он провел еще никем не открытой книгой вверх-вниз по груди, наслаждаясь ее прикосновениями к коже и изнывая от жажды почувствовать ее своими губами. Невероятная гладкость обложки заставила его извиваться от удовольствия.  
Поставив книжку вертикально, Какаши подразнил соски основанием корешка, прежде чем бережно высвободить и открыть первую страницу. Когда он наконец добрался до вожделенного произведения, его захлестнули эмоции. Сменив позу, Какаши устроился так, чтобы, держа книжку одной рукой, иметь возможность касаться своего тела, ласкать себя так, как ему нравилось. Начав чтение, он легонько обхватил яйца, принялся перекатывать их в ладони. Он двигался в такт сюжету: ускорялся, когда становилось жарко, и сбавлял темп, когда повествование замедлялось. Согнув ноги в коленях, Какаши сначала пробежался кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра, а затем, опустившись ниже, осторожно дотронулся до ануса. Целую главу он поигрывал с чувствительной областью, касаясь, обводя и поглаживая её, но не проникая внутрь.  
Каждую новую главу он ласкал другую часть своего тела, продолжая следовать темпу истории. Какаши специально сдерживал оргазм: вдруг он упустит самое горячее место в книге, кончив раньше времени? Когда он дочитал последнюю главу, его тело уже покрылось потом, поджавшиеся яйца ныли, а соски покраснели. Усмехаясь самому себе, Какаши перелистнул страницы, возвращаясь к лучшей сцене, быстро перечитал и закрыл глаза, чтобы представить себе все как можно ярче. Одну ладонь он положил на возбужденный член, а другой обхватил горло и принялся медленно сжимать пальцы.  
Когда легкие начали гореть так же, как и пах, он быстрее задвигал рукой по члену в такт все ускоряющемуся биению сердца. Эротические звуки его сдавленного дыхания были словно музыка, и Какаши приоткрыл рот в немом вскрике. Вскоре он почувствовал, как пружина внутри него не выдерживает нахлынувшего удовольствия. Подаваясь бедрами вверх, он запрокинул голову, когда оргазм молнией прошил его тело. Капли спермы брызнули в лицо, а одна даже попала в приоткрытый рот. Какаши убрал руку с шеи и судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя, как тело медленно расслабляется. Ему было так хорошо и легко. Это был самый яркий оргазм в его жизни, ни с кем раньше ему не доводилось такого испытывать. Повернув голову, Какаши окинул любящим взглядом свою больше не девственную книгу.  
В конце концов, зачем ему нужны живые люди, когда у него рядом такая красота?


End file.
